Life Is Strange 2
by thebig.arvie
Summary: This is a spoiler after selecting sacrifice Chloe in episode 5


Life Is Stange 2

Episode 1: Another Friend

Hello my name is Mike Doohan, usually called Doohan. This story when I was studying at university satya Christian discourse. Now I semesters 3 and into the majors falkutas technology and information with a selection pemorgaman editor. For two grade semesters is 40.00 I I don't believe I get scholarships achievement

The day I do not believe is I got a study tour to the arcadia bay located in the United States at the university blackwell academy for approximately one year. Then I met my first friend named warren. I think he's a good guy I met in arcadia bay.

I got into student dormitories in blackwell. I went into my room and arrange and clean up my room. After arranging and clearing approximately half an hour, I felt tired and I fell asleep. When I sleep I get nightmares about me in arcadia bay. I saw a frail woman was shot by someone but I do not know who he is. But why do I care about that dream? I finally woke up because warren knocked on my door and invited me into college. I will not tell anyone about this dream, including the warren.

When I got to college I met the principal blackwell. then he invited me to class photographers like my professor at the campus demand. I was told to be a student of class photographer. As I walked into the classroom I see someone being sefie blonde woman with her camera. Turns out she is a woman who is in the dream I had. Warren introduced him to my last name is Maxine Caufield used to be called max. the characteristics of brown hair, blue eyes, height approximately 5'5 inches (165cm). he was 18 years old he was born in Arcadia Bay, Oregon United States. he had a problem about his friend named Chloe Price, since Chloe died from accidentally shot by Nathan Prescott while in the bathroom. Now he is in prison along jefferrson for murder.

Enter any school bell rang. then I sat in the very back corner next to Max. I had a chat with Max, he talked about his hobby. It turned out he liked to take photographs. If I like the photos but just taking pictures of landscapes. She loves butterflies, I was then told that in Indonesia there are name-season butterflies. But here there are no seasons butterflies, unfortunately he only ever saw a butterfly that he photos while in the shower. When I asked where the photo was and I asked if I could see the picture of Max was silent. Then I menggati question of how Max could know Warren. Then he told me Warren is a high school friend, and until now Max and Warren are friends. But I think Warren like Max or otherwise.

Shortly after the school bell was sounding. Max then took me to his dorm room because now me and Max are friends. before that Max makes one selfie with me. it is the first photo I was with Max when I first met him. Max then took me to her room. He told me had never invited anyone who came into her room other than Warren. When I got to his room turned out to be his room clean and tidy, .Then on the counter I saw her diary and then I saw a photo of him along with other photographs on the wall with a simple camera. But why is she torn then I asked him then Max was silent.

As I'm looking at the breakdown picture, somehow dizzy dizzy. But why it does not appear damaged photos. Then I tried to focus my gaze to the broken picture. Then nothing happened. I saw Max take a photo of herself with instant camera along with a collection of other photos in the walls. I turns back to the past Max. I have seen the power of the mind past and jump into the past I asked, "Max, tell me everything. I will not tell anyone. Trust me "and Max said" if you can read the past people. Read my mind now. But you have to promise not to tell that this matter " " ok Max. I promise "I replied.

Then I try to read the mind of Max. after a successful read, then Monday the 7th of October I saw he was selfie in class. Then he was told the same teacher jefferson. Max dberi questions but Max could not answer, and Victoria classmate Max can answer questions jefferson smoothly. Then the school bell was sounding. After that Max went to the bathroom to wash my face and then he tore his photo with other photos of everyday heroes. After that, Max saw butterflies in from the air vents. Then max take his picture. Turns out it was an incident where Max took pictures butterfly in the bathroom. After Max taking a picture, why the photo was she wasting away? Then Nathan went into the bathroom. Nathan was confused and stressed. Then chloe then spoke with Nathan. I do not know what is being said but Nathan pulled out a gun in his jacket. But why Max was silent and just reflect and do not do anything to save Chloe and Chloe without accidentally pushing Nathan and Chloe accidentally shot.

I can not see all of this and then I came back again from the mind Max. I almost do not believe in all this. Why would Max do all this. Then Max suddenly cried. Then I held the shoulders of Max. "I'm sorry for all of this" Max said, "This is not one you Doohan, I was stupid. I should have let it go without having to rewind time to try and save" "but you're great Max, you can rewind time, you're trying to save Chloe. You are the best friend ever. While I, I saved my own I can not, I do not deserve to be called a true friend "" not Doohan you are my best friend. We first met, you can make me so not alone anymore, and forget all that happened between me and Chloe, you're my friend "" thank you Mak, have accepted me as your friend. For this time I will not menyanyiakan kesmepatan this, I'll protect you. I promise "" thank Doohan. I believe you "


End file.
